The Trip
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: Six of our adventurous ladies from L&O are back but this time, they're going on vacation. Together. It's obvious that they can hardly stand each other in the office, but how well will they match up in being together for an entire week. Friends don't let friends kill each other...right? Pairings include A/O C/Ab and maybe another depending.
1. Getting There

**A/N: Okay, so I got this idea from rereading my stories 'The Chat' and 'Ladies, Green is not your color'. After writing these six together in Ladies, Green is not your color I couldn't help but absolutely love it and I just had to do it again. I successfully knocked down the maturity level of all of the characters but what fun would FanFiction be if we couldn't do that? My goal with this story is to make you guys laugh, and I'm sure you will, because I cracked up while writing it. Anyway, here's my new story, I hope you guys like it and will review! Happy Readings! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Law and Order franchise. The original ones though, they might be mine. **

**There is a fine line** between pissed off and just plain annoyed, and Amanda was borderline the former rather than the latter. She had no idea what had possessed her to want to spend an entire week vacation with a fellow detective and four attorneys, but some how, she had agreed and that was why she sat scowling and uncomfortable in the third row seating of the SUV. She started to not care about how large the Cabot cabin may be, she was uncomfortable at the moment, and that's all that mattered. She worked way too hard to be treated that way and she was damned pissed about it. She glanced over at Serena who had a similar look of disdain written across her face. _'Good,'_ Amanda thought, _'At least I'm not alone here.'_

Serena was feeling pretty much the same way. She felt like both she and Amanda had been cheated on the seating arrangements and she was just seconds away from voicing her disapproval…again. _I cannot believe they stuck the both of us back here. I mean honestly. 'Well Liv is driving and it's my cabin so it's only fair that I get the front seat' Alex said. She knows that her only other choice was to sit in this wretched third row or sit in between Casey and Abbie, who are almost always trying to constantly jump each other's bones. You play a dirty game Cabot, you play a dirty game._

"Do you two mind?! Seriously!" Amanda exclaimed smacking Abbie in the head, successfully ruining the brunette's make out session with her girlfriend.

"Oh thank god, I was waiting for someone to say something." Alex sighed from the front seat.

Abbie however, was not amused, nor did she enjoy being interrupted. "Hey, don't get mad at me because I'm trying to engage myself in some entertaining interactive activities on this oh so very long ride. Aren't all of you always saying that I need to find some ways to entertain myself so I won't get bored?"

"We didn't mean that you needed to do a hands-on experiment to see if you can figure out what Casey had for dinner yesterday." Olivia mumbled, causing Alex to snort and attempt to hold in her laughter.

Serena shook her head and decided to add in her two cents. "If this is your idea of entertainment I'm going to question being alone in a cabin with you for an entire week. Find something else to do other than suck face. Seriously, the two of you cannot go fifteen minutes with out touching each other…"

Casey opened her mouth to respond Abbie cut her off before she could say anything. "You got a problem with me touching my girlfriend Southerlyn?" the brunette challenged.

"And if I say that I do?" the blonde countered back.

Abbie stared at her for a long moment and then she extended her hands and rested them on Casey's boobs, still staring Serena down. She squeezed her hands together still not breaking her eye contact with Serena. "See look at that...I must be driving you insane right now then huh? Feel it Serena. FEEL IT." She hissed, her hands still remaining where they were.

Serena simply rolled her eyes at Abbie's immaturity while Amanda was snickering at the ridiculous exchange between the two. She quickly deduced that being in the back did have it's ups, but it had way more downs than ups anyway.

Casey, who continued to blush furiously, knocked her girlfriend's hands off her chest and turned away. "Can you get any more immature…" she mumbled, her face still matching her hair.

Amanda and Serena howled with laughter which only enraged the southern attorney even more. The threesome soon began to bicker which soon escalated in to a full blown argument.

After what was probably ten minutes of arguing Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She veered over to the side of the road and slammed her foot on the break which such force that Alex would've flown through the windshield had she not been wearing a seatbelt. Muttering to herself, the detective undid her seatbelt and threw open the door. "Everyone get out…now…" she said sternly. When no one moved she decided she needed to repeat herself. "GET OUT. NOW." she shouted causing the remaining five to scramble and exit the vehicle.

"Abbie, get in the very back. You don't get to sit next to anyone anymore." She commanded. Abbie opened her mouth to protest but quickly snapped it shut when she noticed the look the shorter woman was giving her. She hung her head, but complied nonetheless, climbing into the dreaded third row seat that everyone hated.

Olivia tossed the keys in Alex's direction before she climbed into the second row and sat herself happily in the middle, waiting for the rest to decide their new seating arrangements.

Alex shrugged and took the driver's seat leaving Casey, Serena, and Amanda still standing outside staring at each other. The three stood their ground staring at each other waiting for someone to make the first move, or even flinch.

"I say we should just drive off and watch em run…" Abbie whispered from the backseat. Olivia and Alex snickered and continued to watch the three women who have yet to have moved.

After probably forever, Casey made a break for it first, gunning for that glorious front passenger seat everyone wanted. Amanda and Serena quickly followed, killing each other trying to catch up to the speedy redhead. Casey successfully dived into the front seat and closed the door just as the two blondes approached, leaving them standing there, scowling through the glass. Casey simply stuck out her tongue and laughed victoriously.

The remaining two pouted and mumbled as they retreated to the back doors and took their seats begrudgingly on either side of Olivia. While they were both upset that they didn't get the front seat, Serena and Amanda could both agree that it was a far better upgrade than sitting in the third row.

Alex shook her head and pulled back on to the road. "That was taken way too seriously." She said chuckling. She sincerely missed the fact that she was no longer sitting next to Olivia but she soon found that the silence that followed was the perfect reward for her sacrifice.

After about another hour the snow started to pick up, it was getting dark and Alex's visibility of the road was mixing with the white powder from the sky, but she thankfully knew that they were only fifteen minutes away from their destination.

She noticed that it had been too quiet for the past forty-five minutes and she was wondering if she should be worried. She opened her mouth to speak but out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Casey's head was resting against the window and her eyes were in fact closed. Alex smiled and thought of how adorable her second chair looked when she was sleeping soundly.

Alex soon found herself to be corrected when she glanced in the review mirror and saw something equally if not more adorable than Casey sleeping. Amanda had fallen asleep against the window, while Olivia had fallen asleep on her shoulder, and Serena had fallen asleep on Olivia's shoulder. Alex thought it was strangely one of the cutest things she's ever seen, and she was hoping to get a picture of it when they stopped. She almost lost her cool however when she glanced a little harder to the very backs seat and she saw Abbie's leg hiked in the air while the rest of her was practically invisible. Oh yes, Alex definitely needed a picture.

Fifteen minutes later Alex parked the vehicle in the garage of the cabin and quickly snapped a picture of her sleeping friends with her phone. "My girls" she giggled to herself finally deciding it was time to wake everyone up.

Feeling that they were no longer moving, Olivia began to stir and she soon found that they were parked in a garage. She groaned and lifted her head from Amanda's surprisingly comfortable shoulder. Her movements caused Serena to wake and look around as if she had no idea where the hell she was, which she probably didn't.

"Mandy…" Olivia said with sleep still heavy in her voice. She started poking her colleague in the side in an attempt to wake her. "C'mon wake up we're here." she pleaded to the stirring blonde.

Serena stretched and twisted in her seat. Seconds later she busted out laughing causing everyone else to jump and stare at her in confusion. She peered over the backseat and continued to laugh at the awkward position that Abbie had fallen asleep in. Soon, the detectives joined in on her laughter and photo taking.

Once they'd had their fun laughing at their friend, Serena smacked the brunette's leg trying to wake her up. "Abbs wake up….C'mon Abbie seriously." She pleaded only to have Abbie grumble and turn over. Serena rolled her eyes and leaned in closely to the brunette's ear. "Abbie baby I think Casey's home from work." she whispered huskily and seductively.

Abbie startled awake instantly and began flailing her arms widely. "UNDER THE BED, GET UNDER THE BED." She shouted, only to be met with three of her friends laughing hysterically. She growled deep within her throat and checked out the window to thankfully find Casey outside the vehicle chatting with Alex.

"Wet dream?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow. Abbie simply glared at the detective and gave her the finger before she climbed over everyone's stuff and out the back of the SUV.

Once mostly everyone had gotten their stuff and head inside Olivia stayed behind and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"I don't think I've ever gone that long with out touching you." she mumbled against Alex's neck. She started placing light kisses along the blonde's neck and the gesture was starting to turn Alex's legs to Jell-O.

She spun in her detective's arms and immediately pulled her in for a bruising kiss that spelled out perfectly all the tension that she had stored from the long ride. Skillfully, Alex slipped her tongue into Olivia's mouth and the two soon began their battle for dominance.

The simply kiss escalated into a make out session, which could have escalated more if they hadn't been interrupted by a throat being cleared. They pulled apart panting and turned to see Amanda standing in the doorway. The blonde was blushing, obviously embarrassed that she had interrupted their minor escapade.

"I, ah, hate to interrupt the both of you, but we have discovered that there is just one teensy weensy minor problem." She stated nervously.

Olivia picked up her and Alex's bags and followed Amanda into the cabin leaving Alex by herself for a moment. The blonde shook her head and chuckled to herself. "A whole week with Liv, Amanda, Casey, Serena, and Abbie, in one cabin…what the hell have I just done?"

**ALSO, something that's been crossing my mind constantly but I haven't done because I wouldn't know how it would match up. When I was writing this I have constantly thought about pairing Amanda with Serena, and that is something I think I can say has never been done. So before I do it, or not, I really wanna know what you guys think about it, so please say what you think about that in a review, or a PM, which ever you choose. Anyway, Hope you guys like it! Leave a review! **


	2. Bump In The Night

**A/N: I think I got a little to naughty with this chapter. Anyway, thanks for those who've already followed/reviewed, keep it coming! Happy readings guys!**

**Disclaimer in chapter one. **

Alex was greeted by Amanda standing in the middle of the living area with a very uncomfortable expression on her face. Alex could immediately tell that there was something bothering the younger blonde, but she secretly hoped that the issue could be resolved quickly. "What's up?"

Amanda stared at the floor and nervously started playing with her fingers. "Um…it's just that we got here, and uh…I kind of…I don't know how to…I don't wanna sleep with Serena." She blurted out.

A smirk came across Alex's face but it quickly faded when she realized that her amused expressions were going to be doing absolutely nothing to help Amanda at the moment. Her smirk however was quickly caught before it was recoiled completely.

"That's not what I mean, oh god. I mean I don't want to do that either, but I don't want to sleep, in the same bed with her. It'll be weird."

Alex thought for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders completely incapable of coming up with a reason for Amanda not wanting to share a bed with her best friend. "You've slept in the same bed as Liv before, how is this any different?"

Amanda sighed exasperatedly and slumped her shoulders. She hated having to explain herself further, but she figured she should have known better than to try to give a half story to Alexandra Cabot.

"It's different because Liv is…well Liv. She has you and everything and she's just…her. Serena…well…Serena is…"

"Single and pretty?" Alex offered as if she could read her friend's mind.

Amanda snapped her mouth shut and slowly nodded her head. "Um…yeah, I guess that's it. I mean, I don't want to inconvenience her or anything. I would hate to intrude."

"You're reading way to deep in to this. You are such a gentlewoman and it's actually really sweet. I promise that Serena's going to be okay with it. Trust me, if she wasn't, we'd all know. Look on the bright side, you could be sleeping with Abbie."

Amanda's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "No, that's perfectly alright. I think I'm going to head upstairs now, and possibly try to scrub that dangerously scary thought from my mind." She sprinted up the stairs taking them at least two at a time, leaving a chuckling attorney staring after her.

By the time everyone had gotten everything settled, it was late, so they all decided to say goodnight and turn in, having been exhausted from the draining car ride.

When Olivia decided to climb into bed, Alex has leaning against the headboard buried in a book. The sight of her girlfriend wearing those black framed glasses sent the detective's heart soaring to great heights. She snuggled under the blankets and rested her chin on Alex's shoulder, pretending to be interested in what she was reading.

"Woman's murder club?" Olivia asked finally glancing at the cover of the book. "I never pegged you to be one to read those books."

Alex marked her book and removed her glasses, giving Olivia a smug grin. "And I never pegged you to be one to actually know what a piece of literature is detective." She responded playfully.

Olivia feigned hurt and put her hand over her heart in shock. "Alex, I cannot believe that you would say such a thing! I read!" she gasped, earning a skeptical look from the blonde. After a moment, Liv found herself unable to keep a straight face, so she just settled and placing a soft kiss on the corner of Alex's mouth.

Alex however pouted at the small but sweet gesture. "So is that all I get for a good night's kiss?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Olivia simply smirked and nodded her head, "Well Counselor, if you admit that I'm smarter than you, you might get a little more than just a kiss." She suggested. Alex smiled softly and leaned in closely until their lips were only millimeters apart.

"No chance in hell Detective." Alex whispered before she quickly pulled away and turned out her lamp on the end table. Olivia sat in the almost darkness with a bewildered look on her face.

"But Al…." she whined snuggling closer to the blonde.

"No buts, go to sleep Liv, I'm tired." Alex stated sternly, but Olivia could hear the smile in her voice so she knew that Alex wasn't mad.

Sighing, Olivia draped an arm over her lover and pulled her closer, as they both slowly drifted into a much welcomed sleep.

Meanwhile, Serena was updating her cell phone's software when she saw a pajama clad Amanda slowly slinking out of the bathroom. She looked up from her phone and gave the other woman a warm smile. "Hey. I hope you don't mind that I took the right side. For some odd reason it's sort of a habit of mine to sleep on the right side of the bed."

Amanda shook her head, "No, it's fine. I'm not really particular about which side of the bed I sleep on." She mumbled staring at the floor once more.

Serena sat her phone on the end table and then looked back at the younger blonde, noticing that she still hadn't moved from the spot she was standing in. "Amanda you can get into bed you know."

Amanda felt like she had sand reappearing sand in her mouth, that every time she swallowed, it would reappear. She inched her way over to the bed and peeled back the covers before climbing in but staying as close to the edge as possibly.

This was something that didn't go unnoticed by Serena. She eyed her friend weirdly before speaking. "Why are you all the way on the edge? C'mon, I don't bite. Well, unless you want me too."

"I just wanted to make sure you had enough room. That's all."

Serena smiled and laughed a bit. "That's really sweet, but I don't need that much from. C'mon." she practically dragged the detective closer, until, much to Amanda's dismay, they were almost touching.

"See? It's not that bad. I usually sleep with the light off, but you can keep yours on if you want, it really wouldn't bother me." and with that Serena got situated on her side, preparing for sleep.

Amanda reached over and turned off the lamp enveloping the room in a calm and quiet darkness. She eventually relaxed and found herself able to get comfortable in the cozy bed. Maybe she had been over reacting just a little. There really was nothing wrong with sharing a bed with a friend right?

After about five minutes, she started thinking, and before her mind could stop her mouth, she spoke. "Hey Serena, you don't have to answer or anything, but can I ask you somethin?" she asked into the darkness.

Serena shifted a little and Amanda was thankful that she hadn't woken her up. "Yeah sure, what's up?" was the response.

"Well, I was just wonderin' 'cause I've heard rumors and stuff, but were you and Abbie ever a…ya know, a thing?" There was a silence for at least a good minute and Amanda feared that maybe she had asked the wrong question. But finally, Serena answered.

"Um, yeah we were. Why do you ask?"

"Well like I said, I heard rumors and stuff but I wasn't sure if they were true or not. Plus, there seems like there's always some sorta tension between you two. What happened?"

Serena laughed lightly and turned over to where she was staring at the dark ceiling. It felt like ages since someone asked her about her relationship with Abbie, and she wasn't quite sure how to answer any questions anymore.

"Abbie and I are just like that. There's always been some sort of natural tension between us so it wasn't from our relationship or anything. What happened, let me see. We became friends through Alex because Alex is my best friend. So in away I guess Alex sort of set us up. She knew I was interested in Abbie, she knew Abbie was interested in me, you know, simple stuff. But then I got my job in homicide as Abbie's second chair. We fought all the time at work about anything from a case to what kind of coffee that we drank in the mornings. Our work began to bleed into our personal lives and it just wasn't working out, so we decided to end it. As it turns out, we're better off friends. Plus, she has Casey now and I can tell that Casey makes her very happy, and for that, as a friend, I am happy."

"But what about you? Have you found anyone new?"

Serena laughs again but this time at the question that was directed towards her. "I'm not really searching for anyone I guess. The right person will come along, and when they do, I'll be here. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it does. G'night Serena."

"Night."

The two turn over and start to drift into a sleep, and both can't help but wonder the reason behind Amanda's questions. But that was a discussion that they simultaneously decided to save for a later date.

Alex had just fallen into a heavy sleep when she was awoken by a loud thud. The sound registered in her mind and she immediately startled awake, waking Olivia in the process. She sat straight up in bed and scowled into the darkness listening for the sound again.

"Baby what's wrong…" Olivia wondered out loud, trying to hold back a yawn but Alex quickly shushed her.

"Be quiet and listen." Alex whispered, straining her ears to hear the noise. After a moment, they both heard the repeated thudding once more.

Olivia's instincts made her reach over to the end table where she placed her gun. She had no idea what was causing the noise, but if it was something that was going to cause any harm to her or Alex she would go down fighting trying to protect them. She was about to open her mouth to question the noise again, when both she and Alex heard something that went along with the thudding.

_'Ohhhh god, Abbie, lower...' _

The clearly audible phrase made Alex and Olivia's eyes nearly bulge out of their heads. There was no mistaking where and who that noise came from. All they wanted to know was why it had to be so damn loud.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Alex stated covering her eyes as the thuds seemed get louder.

_*Thud* 'There! Oh my god! Yes there!' *Thud* _

Olivia felt like she had died and gone to hell. Sitting up in the middle of the night, listening to your best friends have ridiculously unnecessarily loud sex was definitely not her idea of a vacation.

Alex could've sworn that she felt the small vibrations from the thudding but sure wasn't sure if her mind was just playing tricks on her and she was just imagining it, or if there really were vibrations coming through the wall.

_*Thud-thud* 'Ohhhh baby put your mouth there again. YES!' _

"This is so fucking ridiculous. I swear, these two are worse than a pair of damn bunnies." Olivia grumbled throwing the covers off her. Alex stood up from the bed and took her girlfriend's hand leading her out of the bedroom. Even in the hallway, certain festive activities could still be heard.

_'Uh…uh…Ab…oh!' *Thud* _

Alex and Olivia made their way to the other room and cautiously opened the door just incase their other friends were sleeping, but honestly, who the hell could sleep with all that going on?

They stepped into the room and were greeted by light, and the sight of Serena sitting up, knees drawn to her chest with her hands covering her ears, while Amanda lay on her back with a pillow covering her head attempting to drown out the noise.

"You guys too huh?" Olivia said sitting on the edge of the large bed.

Serena removed her hands from her ears and shot Olivia a 'duh' look. "What do you mean 'us too'?! Hell Liv, there's absolutely no fucking way that anyone could be sleeping with all that going on!" she screeched.

Amanda sat straight up, with her pillow still in hand. "Alex, either your family's cabin is super haunted, or Novak is fucking loud!"

"I think lets go with option two…" Alex mumbled as the noises through out the house continued.

_*Thud* 'oh fuck yeah, that's it. Right there.' *Thud* _

The four women sat straight up and they all looked each other probably all thinking the same thing.

"That right there was most definitely not Novak…" Olivia muttered shaking her

head.

"Is this going to go on all night, because at this rate none of us are ever going to get any sleep!"

_'Oh god baby. Harder Case, Harder!' *Thud-thud* _

Serena flopped back on the bed and groaned in frustration, a groan that was welcomed by the other women unlike the ones that were coming from the room across the way.

"Their sex drive is huge, I've never seen any couple that's ever been that loud. Hell, I don't even think the animals are loud about it!" Alex exclaimed waving her arms and flopping next to her best friend.

"Someone should go say something." Amanda offered. Alex and Serena sat up and immediately all eyes were on Olivia.

It took her a moment to realize that the other woman we suggesting that she be the one to go and attempt to calm the energizer bunnies. "No! Hell no! There is no way that I'm gonna go over there-No!"

"C'mon Liv you have to do it! Other wise we won't get any sleep." Serena pouted.

"That pout doesn't work when Alex does it and it's not gonna work when you do it. If you want someone to go say something, it should be you. I just know that I am going to stay right here. I mean, come on, they have to stop eventually right?"

**Four Hours Later **

_*Thud-thud* 'Baby mmmmm…..mmm…mmm.' _

"God will it never end!?" Olivia exclaimed clutching her aching head.

"They have to stop eventually huh? What fucking time is it…" Alex grumbled as her head being supported lazily by her hands. Serena clumsily grabbed her phone from the end table and glanced at it.

"It is currently...five o clock in the morning…" She mumbled tossing the phone back on the table.

"WHO THE HELL HAS SEX FOR FOUR STRAIGHT HOURS!?" Amanda shouted as much as her tired voice would let her, which means that it only came out as a husky shout.

"Can I shoot them…" Olivia asked not caring who heard her.

"Be our guest," was the unison response.

It was around five thirty than silence began to over take the room. It was so shocking that Alex sat up in awe. "You guys hear anything?" she whispered, as if the slightest noise would wake the energizer bunnies.

The other three listened intently and were relieved when no sound was made. Too tired to move any longer, they all ended up collapsing on each other in exhaustion and fell asleep in various positions in one bed. It was a sleep they felt that they all deserved.

However, the two hour sleep, which only felt like two minutes didn't last long for them when Serena's phone went off at seven. They all groaned simultaneously as the phone continued to vibrate and beep.

Finally she found the loud offending object and switched it off, but not before it had done it's damage by waking all of the women up from their much needed slumber they missed out on.

"C'mon guys, we gotta get up…it'll look suspicious if we sleep till five thirty in the evening." Olivia stated forcing her body to remove herself from the comfort of the bed. "Come on Al…"she pulled her girlfriends arm but Alex simply groaned and turned back over. Olivia sighed and scooped the lightweight blonde into her arms, figuring it'll be much easier to carry her than to make her walk. She was surprised she was able support both her weight and Alex's despite being deprived of much needed sleep.

Casey walked down the stairs around eight o clock to find her friends sitting at the dining room table. "Hey guys did you…whoa, all of you look like hell." She stated quickly noticing the three blondes and the brunette had similar dark circles around their eyes and were all glaring at her. "Uh…not sleep well?"

"Well gee I don't know…it was kind of hard to fall asleep what with the 'Oh Abbie' and the 'fuck yeah's going on all night!" Olivia spat scornfully.

Casey flushed and shrunk down a little. "I didn't realize we were that loud…" she muttered looking away from the four pairs of exhausted eyes.

Alex dropped her head on the table and groaned from her lack of sleep. She knew for a fact that it was going to be a long ass week.

**Um, Hehehe, I don't know what to say about that. I thought it was pretty funny. Leave a review? **


	3. Of Mice and Women

**A/N: This is a tiny random vignette that believe it or not, I actually dreamed about. Yes, this strangely came in a dream and I just had to write it. It's a teensy bit OOC but I hope you guys will find it humorous anyway! Happy readings! **

**Disclaimer in chapter one. **

"I just don't see what is so appealing about jogging in the cold." Casey wondered out loud in reference to the two detectives that decided to leave to engage in physical exercise by running.

Serena shrugged and looked up from her book. "They're detectives. They need to remain in shape. While we, my fellow courtroom beauties, do not. I don't even know how to spell exercise."

Alex chuckled and looked up from where her head was resting in her best friend's lap. "What's exercise?" she feigned confusion.

Casey rolled her eyes and shook her head at her friends' laziness. "I exercise, I kind of have to for softball, but I was just saying, what is so amazing about running in the cold?" she asked again. Alex was about to answer the question when a noise startled the three friends from their conversation.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It took a few seconds for the threesome to register the scream coming from the kitchen. They all quickly deduced that the scream did in fact come from Abbie, and Abbie _never_ screamed. Springing from their seats they all rushed to the kitchen to find what was wrong with their fellow attorney.

Upon entering the kitchen, they were greeted with the sight of Abbie standing on a chair continuing to scream her lungs out.

"OH MY GOD, KILL IT. KILL. IT." she screamed repeatedly .The others snickered at how her voice seemed to have raised at least three octaves as she continued to frantically point her finger at something that was on the floor.

Alex cautiously walked over to the spot where Abbie was pointing, preparing herself for the worst. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she realized that it was only a tiny mouse. The little guy was no bigger than a sponge, and looked absolutely harmless.

"Abbie…it's a mouse…" Casey deadpanned staring up at her terrified girlfriend.

"KILL IT." was all Abbie continued to shout refusing to come down from the chair.

Serena couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. She was totally enjoying watching Assistant District Attorney Abigail Carmichael, one of the most feared; if not _the_ most feared prosecutor in the District Attorney's office, scream her guts out because of a mouse. It was classic entertainment.

Casey sighed and moved to scoop up the innocent little rodent when Abbie's screeching wail stopped her again.

"Casey I swear to god if you touch that rat you will _never _touch me again!"

"Abbie…it's a mouse. Look, you're scaring him." Alex said teasingly gesturing to the mouse that was nibbling on a piece of bread that Abbie had apparently dropped.

"He's more afraid of you than you are of him." Serena added in.

"Why are all of you referring to it like it is a person?! Kill it with fire!"

Serena sighed and shook her head. She was one third of the group that felt like Abbie was being completely ridiculous and irrational. It was a mouse, a tiny mouse to be more accurate. A mouse that looked like it wasn't even the slightest interested in anything that the brunette was doing. He was just minding his own business.

"What's he gonna do Abbs, eat you?" Serena asked raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"HE COULD BITE ME AND INFECT ME WITH RABIES OR SOME OTHER DEADLY DISEASE!" was the screamed reply.

Casey rolled her eyes and once again moved to scoop up the miniscule rodent. She ignored Abbie's protests and proceeded to take the mouse outside. "My knight in shinning armor…My hero…" she mumbled sarcastically to herself ashamed that her girlfriend was screaming bloody murder over a tiny mouse.

While Casey went to release the mouse, Serena and Alex were left with trying to coax Abbie off of the chair she was still standing in and they were both finding themselves to be very unsuccessful.

After about five minutes, the brunette climbed off of the chair and looked around the kitchen with uncertainty as if she were searching for an army of mice to come from nowhere and attack her.

Serena couldn't help but burst out laughing again. "Oh man, I am never letting this go. I never knew that you were that afraid of mice. If it was a spider I could understand but a mouse?" she asked through fits of laughter.

Abbie had stopped listening after Serena said the word 'spider'. Spiders ranked second on her 'things I am terrified of' list. Just the mention of the hairy beasts made her skin crawl and her blood run cold.

Casey reentered the kitchen and washed her hands after seeing that the little mouse was a far enough distance away so that he would not return. She dried her hands and went to wrap her arms around Abbie but retreated when the brunette took a full step back.

"I was serious about you not touching me after you made contact with that…that monster." Abbie stated seriously.

Casey scoffed and left the kitchen. "Seriously…my hero…" she mumbled again.

Serena smirked and leaned in close to Abbie's ear. "Better be careful. I think I saw a rat scurry under the table." She whispered.

All of the color drained from Abbie's face as she yelped and leaped into Alex's arms and tightly wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. She hid her face in Alex's shoulder, quaking from the thought of more rats running wildly and freely through the kitchen.

Alex staggered from the sudden intrusion of weight and having the wind knocked out of her. Abbie wasn't exactly heavy but she wasn't a feather either. She shot a cackling Serena a dirty look that showed that she was less than pleased by being thrown into the situation.

"Come on Abbie, let go. I can't breathe." Alex pleaded.

Abbie's response was muffled from her face being buried in Alex's shirt. "I don't care. There are rats in here…" she replied and seemed to tighten her grip around Alex's neck.

Alex groaned and took a step back to steady herself. "You're gonna throw my back out woman. Let go!"

Serena simply laughed harder enjoying every moment of it despite Alex's death glares. "Just think," she began mischievously, "If you found one tiny mouse in the kitchen, imagine how many big rats you could find in your bedroom!"

"Stop instigating!" Alex shouted as Serena exited the kitchen. She glanced down at the woman that was still clutching her tightly and still buried in her shoulder. "And what am I supposed to do with this?!"

**This was a little random, but hope you guys liked it! There's more to come. Leave a review? **


End file.
